When Your Gone
by 7thProductions
Summary: Dark Ace is dead, er well thats what Master Cyclonis thinks. MCxDA. No flames. R


Authors Notes: Now THIS is from the poll on my profile...It's my first Song-fic, so no flames...It's in Cyclonis' POV...

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

I always told him to leave me be.

But I can't stand living with out him; I need him here when I cry…

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

The days have grown longer and lonely ever since Dark Ace died; his bed is always neat.

His room is now as cold as death itself.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I remember him walking away.

Trying to protect me.

I needed him there with me.

And now he's gone.

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

He's gone.

Every part of my being misses him.

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

He's gone.

And the face I love is fading with the memory of our first kiss.

I miss the sweet taste of his lips.

I miss him.

_When your gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

"_I miss you"_

He's gone.

And I'm in utter despair.

Hearing him say, "I love you," was an aid, it made everything okay…

…Knowing he loved me back.

But now he's gone.

I miss him.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

I've never felt so heart broken.

It hurts to think about Dark Ace, but I don't want to forget him.

It doesn't matter what I do, everything reminds me of him.

_And the clothes you left - they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

All the things that he left on Cyclonia, lay on his bedroom floor, and they remind me of him.

I love you, Dark Ace.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I can't take it anymore! Living without him is like a living hell!

Ever since his death, I cry myself to sleep.

I feel like giving up so I can finally die, and be with Dark Ace in the afterlife.

I need him with me.

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

I wake up from my nightmare, and find my self laying on the floor.

What's going on?

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

I see Dark Ace alive, cradling me in his arms.

'I'm hallucinating, I'm hallucinating, he's a hallucination.'

'Your not hallucinating, Master.'

'But…But you died!'

'Died!? I've only been gone for a few hours…Trying to protect you… '

_When your gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

"_I miss you"_

Was it all a dream?

'Please, promise me, you won't ever scare me like that again, Ace.'

He smiles, 'I promise.'

He leans in and our lips touch…

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah, yeah_

Dark Ace makes me feel whole, he's the reason I thrive.

I love him, and he loves me.

I don't know what I'd do with out him.

We're meant for each other, living happily on Cyclonia.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

I love Dark Ace with all my heart, but I need to be sure he truly loves me.

'I love you, Ace,'

'I love you, too.'

_I can only breathe;_

_I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Dark Ace is here with me,

And I finally can smile.

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

Dark Ace isn't gone.

My heart finally feels whole.

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

He isn't gone.

My despair has turned to happiness.

He kisses me and I kiss him back.

_When your gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

"_I miss you"_

He isn't gone.

'I miss you, Dark Ace.'

'I'm right here.'

I hug him tighter, 'I know Ace…I know…'

* * *

Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked it...Please tell me what you think...It doesn't matter if you don't have a profile...


End file.
